Snapshots of Christmas
by flutter of angel wings
Summary: 12 unrelated drabbles focusing on different Christmases. For AfterAllThisTime's 12 Days of Drabbles Challenge. Contains slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Not Much**

**A/N:** Prompt: Chocolate

Sirius is a little nervous. His gift to Remus is small. Nothing glamorous or even remotely interesting. But, with his parents more or less disowning him, it's all he can manage.

The prefect rips open the paper, a smile quirking his lips at the golden box of chocolates.

"It's not much," Sirius mutters with a burning blush.

Remus shakes his head, popping a sweet into his mouth, his eyes closing for just a moment.

"I'd have gotten more, but-"

"It's perfect," Remus insists, silencing his boyfriend's babbling with a deep kiss.

Sirius pulls back after a moment. "Merry Christmas, Moony."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: For Dobby**

**A/N:** Prompt: Socks

Albus Potter has never understood the tradition. Every Christmas, Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron give his father a pair of odd socks. It seems the more unusual the patterns, the better, though his dad always has a sad smile.

He's twelve when he finally decides to ask. The room falls silent. James and Lily stop bickering and turn cautiously to their mum and dad.

Harry looks at each of his children, then to Ginny. The adults exchange a quick smile, the children circling their father as he begins to speak.

"As a boy, I met an elf named Dobby..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Curious**

**A/N:** Prompt: Reindeer

They're searching for the perfect tree when they see the lone reindeer.

"Muggles think they fly," Luna says suddenly, "and haul some fat man in red around."

The tone of her voice suggests that she finds this daft. Dean almost reminds her of the things she believes in, but he resists.

"I come from a family of Muggles," he chuckles, brushing snow from her hair.

She gives him a smile. "They're rather curious, Muggles."

He laughs at that, pulling her close and kissing her forehead. "You're rather curious," he sighs happily. "But that's exactly why I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Fills the Air**

**A/N:** Prompt: Song

She dances around the cottage, decorating the small tree with ornaments and tiny trinkets.

Bill leans against the wall, watching his wife, grinning as she begins to sing a Christmas song, softly, slowly. Her voice fills the air, making it lighter.

"Good tidings for Christmas-"

"-and a happy new year." His voice clashes with hers, Fleur smiles and moves on to the next song.

They carry on like that, Christmas carols and winter ballads until the tree is finished.

"What do you want for Christmas?" Bill asks.

Fleur just laughs, stroking her pregnant belly. Everything is already perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Alone**

**A/N:** Prompt: Reflection. All apologies for the sadness of this one. There will be a happy twin chapter later.

It's his first Christmas alone, even if he is surrounded by family and friends.

But there is no Fred, and the pain that had faded to a dull throb In George's chest is back, worse now.

They light a candle for the fallen twin, everyone reflecting on the memories they've shared. George is silent. He can't, won't speak

Something catches his eye, and he almost thinks his other half is back. But it's only his reflection.

Suddenly, sinking into his seat and fixing his eyes on scraps of wrapping paper, he wants to be anywhere but home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Tinsel in Her Hair**

**A/N:** Prompt: Tinsel

Ron laughs we he comes home. All through the house, stray strands of silver tinsel litter the floor. He follows the trail with a smile.

"Tinsel goes on the tree," he teases.

Rose looks up at her father, tinsel contrasting with her red hair. "Mummy said to decorate the whole house!" she squeals eagerly.

He shakes his head, chuckling as he scoops up his five year old daughter. "It certainly is decorated."

Rose giggles, beaming with pride and curling into him. "I did good?"

He kisses her hair, silver plastic sticking to his lips. "You did very good."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Almost Different**

**A/N:** Prompt: Snowman

The girls work together, layer after layer, shaping and packing snow. It's the first time Petunia's even acknowledged her sister since that day on the platform.

For one moment, Lily can pretend that things are different, that the two of them can be friends again.

But the snowman is finished now, and Petunia seems to remember that she's supposed to hate her perfect, freak sister. With a huff, she storms back into the house, slamming the door.

Lily stays, scowling at the snowman. Frustrated, she smashes her foot trough it, crumbling their hard work.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: A Proposal**

**A/N:** Prompt: Jewelry

Narcissa shivers as she follows Lucius into the snow. Her thin gown does nothing to protect her from the Christmas chill.

"We should go back, Luc."

But he shakes his head at her words, pulling out a small box. "You should have worn a cloak."

She rolls her eyes and accepts the gift, her jaw dropping at the sight of the ring inside, and her boyfriend on one knee.

"Narcissa Black," he purrs, sliding the ring onto her thin finger. "Will you marry me?"

She gives a small nod, pink staining her pale cheeks. "Of course."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Surprise**

**A/N:** Prompt: Call. This is also a small Christmas gift for OCDdegrassi.

Another Christmas alone. Oliver is used to it by now. He rarely sees anyone outside his team.

He's about to call it a night and go to bed when a familiar face appears in his fireplace.

Percy smiles at him, and Oliver can't resist his own grin.

The two spend nearly an hour talking before the redhead steps through, embracing the famous Keeper. Oliver's missed this, missed Percy.

"Surprise," Percy whispers.

Percy is still there in the morning, humming as he prepares a small holiday breakfast.

Oliver kisses his neck as he did when they were teenagers.

Finally, a good Christmas.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Not Listening**

**A/N:** Prompt: Speech

His father is speaking to everyone at the Ministry party. But Barty Junior isn't listening. It's hard to pay attention when Regulus Black's hand is in his.

The two boys watch each other, smiling as enchanted snow falls over them.

"-a real pleasure to-"

They sneak away, ducking their heads, suppressing giggles.

Lips crash and tongues dance. Innocent, awkward.

It's over too soon, the stream of families filing into the corridor.

"See you soon, Barty."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Missing Them**

**A/N:** Prompt: Gift

"Maybe I am a prat, " Percy sighs, folding the jumper his mum has sent.

He's too stubborn to admit it, but he misses his family. He wants to go back, but he knows he doesn't deserve the forgiveness his family will give him.

It's better to sever the ties. If he breaks his mother's heart, maybe they'll quit trying and give up on him.

He wipes away a tear away and swallows his shame as he sends the gift back, watching the owl disappear in the hazy distance.

He opens a bottle of wine and drinks alone. He's made his choice.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Mistletoe Mischief**

**A/N:** Prompt: Laughter

It's Fred's idea, but George is the one to enchant the mistletoe.

The mistletoe that Percy and Flint just happened to walk under at the same moment.

The twins laugh at their good fortune (and their brother's misfortune).

"Can't move til you snog!" Fred cheers.

Percy's ears go red as he sputters incoherently, puffing his chest to remind them that he is Head Boy.

Marcus scowls at the twins, then at Percy. "No way in hell."

The twins exchange identical smirks, their laughter echoing through the corridor.

"Go get a snack, Fred," George suggests. "We're gonna be here a while."


End file.
